


Too Much Information

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Doppelganger, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU: Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they rescued the detective with John's name, John keeps running across him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Information

Ever since they rescued the detective with John's name, John keeps running across him. Sheppard really doesn't have much of anything to do on Atlantis, and Rodney's not sure how to send him back, so he just kind of hangs around. John finds this not-a-twin disturbing and does his best to avoid him. It doesn't work because John keeps tripping over the guy. He's in the mess when John is; his rooms are just down the hall and John even finds him in the lab with Rodney, which annoys John for no real reason he can put his finger on.

"Is he bugging you?" he asks, ignoring Sheppard.

"No," Rodney says, and then shrugs and goes back to his work. John jerks his head at Sheppard.

"Come with me."

This isn't a conversation that John wants to have in public, so he leads Sheppard to his quarters.

"Rodney's time is incredibly valuable. Leave him alone."

"He didn't mind. Now you, on the other hand...."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Sheppard's husky Western accent throws John every time he hears it--does he sound like that to other people? "You jealous?"

"The hell?!"

"Sorry," Sheppard says with a slight lift of his shoulder. "Didn't know he was taken."

"Taken? No. I mean, not by me. Dr. Keller, the one who patched you up. They...you know."

"Tough luck for you." Sheppard smirks and John begins to understand why so many of his COs had issues with his attitude.

"That's enough," he says, voice hard.

"I'm not one of your Marines. You can't give me orders. But," Sheppard adds, "I know the rules. No asking and no telling, right?" He grabs John, shoving him hard against the wall.

"You're like me," Sheppard says, sliding easily to his knees, like he's done this a hundred times or more. "You fall for women but you need dick."

Before John can protest, Sheppard's got his pants down. "Wait," John says, but it's feeble and Sheppard pays no attention.

As Sheppard's mouth closes over John's dick, he's aware of two things: he's harder than he's been in a long time and Sheppard sucks cock like a fucking pro.

Memory driving him on, he drops his hands to Sheppard's head and grabs his hair and yeah, as he drags Sheppard down further onto his dick, John understands why all the men in all his sleazy experiences did this. Sheppard's throat constricts around John's cock, but John knows he can take it, knows that the man at his feet is loving it, so he doesn't back off.

It only takes a few more thrusts before he's coming hard into that hot slick mouth and goddamn but Sheppard might actually be better at this than John is because he swallows and takes it all, moaning around John's softening cock.

By the time John's able to open his eyes, Sheppard has already got his own dick out and is jacking it roughly. John wants to protest, but it's really fucking hot watching Sheppard jerk off like this and anyway, Sheppard's groaning helplessly, the way John does when he's almost there.

He watches in silence as Sheppard comes and is utterly unprepared when Sheppard looks up at him, after.

"He fucked me," he says. "McKay. He's hung like a fucking horse and he likes it hard and fast; he did me in a supply room at Area 51. He knew I was gonna take the money and split and he made me feel like a whore." Sheppard pauses, staring up at John but obviously not really seeing him. "Was the best sex I'd had in a long time."

"Jesus," John says and then pauses, because really, what do you say to that?

Sheppard smirks at him. "You should go for it. And get him to talk dirty to you; get him to tell you what he's gonna do to you next time. He's got a really filthy mouth."

Days later, after Rodney's figured a way to send Sheppard back to his own universe, John sits alone in the mess hall, watching Rodney and Keller eat dinner together. They look good; she's laughing at something Rodney's said and Rodney's smile is one John's never seen on his face before--tender and sweet.

Sheppard's voice is echoing in John's mind and John tries to ignore it, like he has for the last several days. Before he can stop himself, before he can think about it too hard, he's on his feet.

"Hey guys," he says, giving Keller an apologetic smile. "Can I borrow Rodney for a 'sec? Just gotta check something."

_He made me feel like a whore._

John can hardly wait.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic. My prompt was "SGA, John/John, devil on my shoulder."


End file.
